Três D's
by Viih
Summary: ou: A aula mal sucedida de aparatação. "Destinação, determinação, Draco Malfoy. Harry franziu o cenho, algo certamente estava errado."


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, é.

* * *

**Três D's (**_**ou**_** A aula mal-sucedida de aparatação)**

**.**

Estava no curso de aparatação, junto com várias outras pessoas, que estavam fazendo o mesmo que ele: tentando se concentrar no arco – o alvo de sempre – para aparatar nele. Como muitos outros, Harry não conseguia concentrar-se. Mas, diferente de outros, a distração de Harry não era chocolate, uma tarefa não feita para o dia seguinte ou nem mesmo o próximo passeio para Hogsmeade.

_Destinação, determinação,_ Draco Malfoy. Harry franziu o cenho, algo _certamente_ estava errado.

Como você já deve ter notado, a distração de Harry estava _do outro lado da sala_. Ele mesmo não sabia porque pensava tanto em Malfoy. Quer dizer, era óbvio que ele pensava em Malfoy, mas só quando achava que o desgraçado estava fazendo algo errado.

Por isso não entendia porque estava pensando em _Draco Malfoy_ quando deveria estar se concentrando em _aparatar_.

- Agora, depois da _destinação_ em mente e se já estiverem _determinados_ o suficiente, podemos passar para a _deliberação_!

Destinação? Ah, sim. O aro. Mas... o que será que Malfoy tanto gesticulava para Crabbe e Goyle? Ficou curioso, e _muito_.

Sem perceber, sua destinação focou-se em algum lugar perto de Malfoy – para saber o que ele tanto gesticulava – e sua determinação era maior do que imaginava.

**.**

O dia estava ensolarado. Casais felizes, estudantes do quinto ano preocupados com os N.O.M.'s, e dois segundanistas brincavam perto do lago, imaginando se a Lula Gigante apareceria para pegá-los. Um cenário bem calmo.

Até um grito incrivelmente alto assustar os pássaros, fazer um casal separar-se de sua sessão de amassos, os quintanistas olharem em volta, também assustados, e os segundanistas quase morrerem de susto.

Mas a atenção de todos se voltou para um único lugar: O Grande Salão, local que, naquele exato momento estava sendo usado para o curso de aparatação.

**.**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Draco sabia perfeitamente bem que praticamente _toda_ (ou quase toda, afinal, ele adorava um drama) Hogwarts ouvira seu grito, mas ele não dava a mínima para isso naquele momento.

Veja bem, Harry Potter, _Harry Potter!_, estava com suas mãos em volta de sua cintura, tão forte que estava doendo um pouco e, acima de tudo, estava puxando-o para mais perto dele.

_No duro_, dava até para _sentir_ os músculos de Potter de tão perto que estavam.

Harry não conseguia – nem podia – explicar _como_ ele conseguiu ficar naquela posição que estava com Draco.

Ah não, podia sim. Na hora de aparatar acabara desequilibrando-se, e já que quando aparatara a primeira pessoa que viu fora Malfoy e, para não perder o equilíbrio, acabara agarrando-se no loiro.

Estranhamente, nenhum dos dois fez a mínima questão de saírem da posição.

Sabiam muito bem que todos os presentes estavam os encarando. Finalmente, a professora McGonnagal pigarreou, aproximando-se dos garotos.

- Erm... Apesar do seu alvo não ser o senhor Malfoy, - Começou, um pouco atordoada com o que acabara de acontecer. – o senhor saiu-se muito bem, senhor Potter.

- Ah, s-sim. Obrigado, eu acho.

- _Bem_?! Você disse que ele se saiu bem?! – Bufou Malfoy, ainda com os braços de Harry em volta de sua cintura. – Se ele tivesse se saído _bem_, ele não estaria _segurando minha cintura_!

Claro, se ele _realmente_ quisesse que Potter não o segurasse assim, ele já teria saído daquela posição, mas não se moveu. O que fez com que sua irritação não tivesse o efeito que queria.

Ouviram um _flash_. E lá estava Colin Creevey, que havia entrado na sala com sua máquina, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. É incrível como, depois de tantos anos, alguns hábitos certamente _não mudam_.

- Colin! – Harry praticamente gritou. – O que você está fazendo?

- Não está vendo Potter? – Perguntou Draco sarcasticamente. – Ele _só_ está tirando fotos nossas nesta _bela_ posição.

Só então Harry notou que ainda continuava na mesma posição. Corou levemente.

- Oh sim, er... Desculpe. – Hesitou, mas acabou retirando seus braços. Ao fazer isso, logo desejou não ter feito, gostara muito de ficar daquele jeito. Draco, apesar de não querer admitir, também havia gostado.

- Senhor Creevey, imagino que o senhor deveria estar em outro lugar, não? – Minerva repreendia o garoto. – Faça o favor de retirar-se, sim?

- Sim, professora. – Saiu apressadamente do salão.

- Enquanto a você, senhor Potter. – Examinou-o atentamente. – Volte para seu lugar.

- Sim senhora. – Caminhou até o lugar onde estavam Hermione e Ron, ignorando os burburinhos e pessoas apontando e/ou olhando para ele. Fez questão de ignorar principalmente o olhar dos amigos.

**.**

- Harry, _o que foi aquilo_ lá no Grande Salão? – Perguntou Hermione, assim que saíram do dito lugar para irem andar no lado de fora do castelo.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou, irritado. Viu o olhar de Hermione e completou. – E-eu não sei, Hermione. Num momento, eu estava totalmente concentrado no aro e, no outro...

- Em Malfoy. – Completou Ron, ainda pasmo com o que vira.

Quatro garotas do terceiro ano passaram rindo e apontando para ele. _Merlin_, as notícias se espalhavam bem rápido por ali.

- Não é isso! – Hermione esbravejou. – O que eu quero saber é como _você _conseguiu sair-se _tão bem assim na primeira tentativa_?! – Harry olhou para a amiga, perguntando se ela não se importava com o que acontecera entre ele e Malfoy. Como se tivesse lido sua mente, Hermione completou: – Bem, acho que não me surpreendo sobre você e Malfoy, quero dizer, você tem desenvolvido recentemente uma... Certa obsessão por ele e, pelo que eu saiba, ele sempre foi totalmente obcecado por você, apesar de mostrar isso de outro jeito. Então, isso tudo é justificável.

Ron soltou uma exclamação indignada.

- Harry, não me diga que você está apaixonado pelo Malfoy! – Harry agradeceu pelo amigo ter falado isso baixo, não precisava de mais motivos para ser alvo de fofocas.

O moreno pensou antes de responder. Era verdade que estava um tanto obcecado por Malfoy, e que se sentira muito bem perto de Malfoy daquele jeito, mas isso não era de grande significado, era?

- Não sei Ron! – Levou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. – Não, não estou. – Franziu o cenho. – Ou... Talvez sim, talvez eu esteja. – Arregalou os olhos, levando ambas as mãos ao cabelo. – _Pelas calças de Merlin_, eu _estou_ apaixonado pelo Malfoy.

Ron empalideceu ao escutar aquilo, e logo soltou um grito de dor ao levar uma cotovelada de Hermione, que o olhava feio.

- Bem Harry, você sabe que pode contar conosco, certo? Estaremos sempre ao seu lado, _não é Ron_? – A garota olhou para o ruivo, que tentava esconder sua face de dor.

- S-sim. É isso aí.

Harry sorriu. Agradecia por ter amigos como aqueles dois.

**.**

Potter era um homem morto. _Disso_ Draco Malfoy tinha certeza, já que ele mesmo planejava fazer isso realmente acontecer.

Depois do incidente – que ele ainda falava para si mesmo que ele _não havia_ gostado –, os Sonserinos ficaram zoando Draco, que mandou todos irem se ferrar, no seu melhor estilo Malfoy. Para completar seu bom-humor, enquanto procurava pelo maldito Grifinório que fizera o favor de tirar as fotos – _e_ espalhá-las o mais rápido possível por toda Hogwarts –, ele encontrou duas garotinhas, provavelmente do segundo ano, dando risadinhas e apontando para _ele_. Correram assustadas assim que ele ameaçou ir até lá, mostrando sua face mais assustadora – algo que ele quase não usava, por achar que _não combinava_ com um Malfoy.

Sorriu, satisfeito. Esqueceu-se momentaneamente porque estava bravo.

- Ei, Malfoy! – Ele ouviu alguém chamá-lo. Virou-se e viu um Sonserino do quarto ano, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Onde está Potter, seu namoradinho?

Potter _certamente_ era um homem morto.

**.**

- Harry! – O moreno virou-se e suspirou. Era Ginny, que provavelmente já estava sabendo de toda a fofoca. E mais alguns detalhes que não aconteceram, como o fato dos dois terem se agarrado, por exemplo. – Harry! Me diz que _não é_ verdade!

- Que o que não é verdade? – Fingiu não saber sobre o que a ruiva falava.

- Não se faça de bobo! – Zangou-se com o moreno por não responder logo sua pergunta. – Você sabe que eu estou falando do que aconteceu no Grande Salão. Colin acabou de me contar _e_ – Pegou uma foto de seu bolso. – ele me deu _isto aqui_!

Ele não precisava saber quem estava naquela foto. Suspirou, cansado.

- O que, _exatamente_, ele te disse?

- Que você aparatou atrás de Malfoy e o _agarrou_!

- Não foi exatamente assim...

- Explique-se! – Praticamente gritou, jogando a foto no chão.

- Não sei porque eu te devo explicações, Ginny. – Ele não queria usar aquele tom irritado, mas saiu sem que ele percebesse. – Mas, se você quer saber, foi um acidente, eu aparatei, desequilibrei-me e a pessoa mais próxima era Malfoy, só isso.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Ginny parecia absorver a resposta dele.

- E por que você foi parar atrás de Malfoy?

Isso era algo que Harry realmente _não queria_ responder.

- Então Ginny, tenho que ir agora. – Disse, afastando-se o mais rápido possível.

Ignorou os gritos da ruiva e os olhares divertidos dos alunos que passavam.

Com sorte, algum aluno fazia alguma coisa mais idiota que ele e todos esqueciam o que havia acontecido. Com sorte, até o fim do dia ninguém mais iria falar sobre aquilo. Com sorte, Dumbledore não iria ficar sabendo. Com sorte, ele encontraria logo Malfoy.

_Espera aí. O quê?_

Balançou a cabeça, tinha que parar de pensar tanto assim no loiro, ou acabaria ficando louco de vez.

**.**

Draco realmente não queria saber o porque de certas pessoas – ou a escola inteira – estarem tão interessados no que aconteceu. Ou ele apenas não estava interessado em saber das malditas teorias que eles estavam inventando. Passar meia hora ouvindo as teorias de Pansy quase o fizeram lançar uma imperdoável na garota, coitado do próximo que viesse com a ideia maluca – ou suicida – de querer falar isso pra ele.

- Mas Draco, você tem que concordar comigo que a teoria até que faz sentido! – E a maldita não calava a boca, nem por um único segundo. – Agora só falta você falar a verdade! Vai, por favor! Fala pra mim! _Eu sei_ que tem algo rolando entre você e o Testa-Rachada!

O loiro bufou, apressando o passo, na falsa esperança de que a garota o deixasse em paz. _Mordred_, por que as garotas tinham que ser tão persistentes?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? – Jogou os braços pra cima, exasperado. – Não tem nada entre mim e Potter!

- Oh. – A voz de Pansy mostrava nitidamente que estava desapontada com o que acabara de ouvir. – E por que não?

- Por Mordred, Pansy. – Virou-se pra encarar a sonserina. – O que passou pela sua cabeça pra pensar que tínhamos algo?

- Bem, a culpa não é minha se por cinco anos você estava totalmente obcecado pelo garoto. – Deu de ombros, passando pelo loiro e ignorando o olhar mortal que este estava lançando-a. – Agora vamos, quero passear perto do lago.

- E por que eu tenho que te acompanhar? – Perguntou, mas mesmo assim seguiu-a.

- Porque você não tem mais nada para fazer, é claro. – Lançou-lhe um sorriso enviesado. – Ou você prefere procurar por Potter e começar uma sessão de amassos na Sala Precisa?

- Você tem uma puta sorte de eu não conseguir ficar tão bravo a ponto de fazer algo mal a você. – Ouviu a garota rir.

- É, eu sei. – Parou, esperando que o loiro a alcançasse. – E é por isso que eu sei que posso falar essas coisas.

Pela segunda vez daquele dia, Draco quis lançar uma imperdoável na maldita sonserina, mas, como ele não estava a fim de mais problemas, ele deixou passar dessa vez.

**.**

O trio estava deitado embaixo de uma árvore, aproveitando a sombra que a mesma fornecia.

- Ainda não entendo como você conseguiu aparatar de primeira e eu não. – Bufou a garota.

- Hermione, você tem que parar de se preocupar com isso, sério. – Disse Ron, olhando algo se mexer na água.

- A não ser que... – Olhou para Harry, que estava concentrado em uma mecha de seu cabelo que não queria ficar no lugar. Não que o resto do cabelo ajudasse, mas enfim. – Você estava concentrado mesmo, não é? – Sorriu. Harry deixou sua atenção da mecha para encarar Hermione com um olhar confuso. – Ah, você sabe, isso mostra que você realmente gosta dele, e não é pouco. – Ron rolou os olhos. – Oh, pare com isso Ron, é a pura verdade.

- O problema é você e todo esse romantismo idiota. – O ruivo fez de tudo para ignorar o vermelho que surgia no rosto de Harry.

- Desculpe por ter um pouco de sentimentalismo. – Bufou, olhando para o outro lado. Momentos depois começaram a rir.

Harry notou, ao meio de risos, Malfoy e Parkinson caminharem perto do lago. Malfoy parecia estar irritado, querendo sair de perto da garota e a outra parecia estar se divertindo com todo o desespero – ou seja lá o que fosse – do loiro. Ficou olhando aquela cena, totalmente entretido com as reações de Malfoy, tanto que nem notou quando esse olhou exatamente para o local onde ele estava. Muito menos teve tempo de escapar da fúria do loiro.

Malfoy parecia irado, e andava rápido demais, assustando alguns alunos que passavam.

- VOCÊ! – Harry assustou-se ao ver que Malfoy apontava o dedo direto em sua cara. – Fale. Para. Essa. Garota. Aqui. Que. Não. Temos. Nada. – Apontou de Harry para Pansy.

- Hã? – Não era o que ele queria ter falado, mas fora o que saiu da boca do moreno.

- Oh, _perfeito_. – Draco revirou os olhos. – Está perdendo os neurônios pouco a pouco, não é? Bem que eu suspeitava disso.

- Ora, Draco, seja um pouco mais gentil com Potter, afinal, não queremos ver uma briga de casal, não é? – Pansy alfinetou, fazendo Draco olhá-la de uma forma mortal. Com toda a certeza, se apenas o olhar de Draco matasse, Pansy já teria caído dura no chão. Infelizmente, ele não podia ter tudo que queria.

- Pansy... – A frase, apesar de incompleta para alguns, fazia sentido para a garota. Significava que era para ela parar de falar naquele momento.

- O quê? Não estou falando nada mais do que a verdade. – Deu de ombros, não ligando para os olhares que estava recebendo, e muito menos para o crescente pavor de Draco. – Sabe Draco, você poderia ter sido mais direto e hã... Eu acho que assim vocês dois assumiriam o que sentem faz um bom tempo atrás, não acha?

- Acho que vou perguntar para Madame Pomfrey se você não comeu nada estragado, porque não é possível que você esteja dizendo isso em uma boa condição mental. – Ele fazia o máximo para evitar o olhar de Potter, Granger e Weasley sobre ele. Tinha certeza que estava ficando corado, mas não podia fazer nada.

- Querido, eu estou ótima, você é que está louco, isso sim. – Olhou Harry, analisando-o. – Potter, levanta.

O moreno hesitou, sem saber se obedecia a sonserina ou ficava sentado no chão. Olhou para Hermione, para ver o que ela achava da situação, e essa apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar no que Pansy falara. Certamente, aquele dia era um dos mais estranhos que ela já vivenciara, e ela tinha a sensação de que ia ficar ainda mais estranho.

Harry levantou-se.

- Perfeito. – Sorriu, satisfeita. Girou Draco, para que essa ficasse de costas para ela e de frente para Harry, e então parou atrás do moreno, empurrando-o. – Não é uma coisa linda?

Para a cena ficar igual a cena de mais cedo, faltava apenas eles ficarem de pé, e não um em cima do outro. Ambos estavam totalmente corados, perto demais, faltando menos de um centímetro para suas bocas se encostarem e, mesmo assim, nenhum dos dois conseguia se mexer.

- Erm... Parkinson, você... – Hermione começou, um pouco sem jeito. – O que exatamente você está planejando?

- Sabe, Granger, pode não parecer, mas eu sei muito bem o que se passa na cabeça daquele loiro. – Riu. – E também sei de coisas que ele tenta negar pra si mesmo, apesar de saber o quanto ele sofre com isso também. E eu também sei que a obsessão de Draco para com Potter não é apenas alguma rixa entre dois colegas. Não, deixou de ser isso há um bom tempo atrás, e me irrita ver que ele não toma iniciativa alguma, pois ainda está na fase de negação.

Hermione apenas ouvia atentamente, enquanto Ron olhava, de queixo caído, a cena de Harry e Draco tão perto um do outro que faltavam só alguns centímetros para que eles pudessem se beijar.

- Eu também notei que Potter sentia algo por Draco, mas, ao contrário de Draco, ele não negava, _por Mordred_, ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele sentia! Sinceramente, Potter é bem lerdo.

- Sinto que devo concordar com você nessa, por mais que eu não goste disso. – Disse Hermione, olhando calmamente para os garotos, ainda paralisados, ainda sem sair da mesma posição, ainda totalmente vermelhos.

- Haha. Mas enfim, depois do que aconteceu hoje, achei que, se nenhum dos dois havia feito algo até agora, não ia ser por causa desse acidente que eles iriam mudar. – Aproximou-se dos dois. – Porque Draco iria dar um jeito de todos esquecerem e Potter não iria saber o que fazer. Então, resolvi dar uma mãozinha.

Ao terminar a frase, Pansy encostou a mão na cabeça de Harry, e então a empurrou, fazendo os lábios do sonserino e do grifinório se selassem. Ron desmaiou.

Por um bom tempo, ficaram paralisados, os olhos arregalados com o que Pansy havia feito. Harry foi o primeiro a relaxar e começar a mover os lábios, em um beijo tímido. Draco logo retribuiu, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno. Não ligavam para mais nada, apenas para aquele beijo, e seu significado. Ambos sorriram durando o beijo.

- Viu? – Disse Pansy de um modo arrogante, enquanto voltava para perto de Hermione e Ron, que ninguém notou estar desmaiado. – Era disso que eles precisavam. Apenas um empurrãozinho. Não dói nada, fato.

- Sim. – Hermione sorriu. – Não poderia dizer de outra maneira.

Os garotos finalmente se separaram, e Harry saiu de cima da Draco, para que pudessem se sentar, logo voltando a se beijarem. Alguns alunos que estavam passando olharam a cena, embasbacados e sem saber como agir. Algumas garotas pularam, dando gritinhos de alegria enquanto outras ficavam totalmente vermelhas e procuravam por Colin, para que ele pudesse tirar alguma foto, e os garotos evitavam olhar, mais curiosos com o Weasley desmaiado do que o que acontecia entre o grifinório e o sonserino.

- Vamos, não fiquem parados aí, seus inúteis. – A sonserina gritou. – Vão arranjar algo melhor para fazer! – Ela parecia entediada, como se a cena fosse algo comum.

Harry e Draco não davam à mínima se tinham platéia, ou se Pansy gritava para a mesma sair dali. Tudo que eles queriam saber eram um ao outro.

- Hey... – Harry começou, assim que interromperam mais um beijo, buscando ar. – O que a Pansy disse... Foi totalmente verdade ou...?

- Digamos que tudo que ela falou foi verdade. – Beijou-o mais uma vez. – Mas também digamos que ela exagerou em alguns fatos. – Harry riu.

- Como em quais?

- Como o fato que eu não iria fazer nada depois do que aconteceu. – Harry o olhou atentamente. – Eu seria mais discreto e iria, algum dia, falar com você. Mas achei o que ela fez bem melhor.

Voltaram a se beijar.

**.**

Algumas horas depois, a história que Harry e Draco estavam namorando já corria por toda Hogwarts. Alguns olhavam feio, outros davam o maior apoio, e tinham aqueles que não faziam idéia e também os que diziam saber desde o começo que aquilo iria acontecer, mas que na realidade não faziam a mínima idéia.

- Acho que você está me devendo uma coisinha, Draco querido. – Disse Pansy, aparecendo do nada, interrompendo o beijo dos dois.

- Ah sim, claro. – Disse, olhando para a garota. – Muito obrigado pelo que você fez, mas eu ficaria ainda mais agradecido se você desse o fora, entende?

- Claro, claro. Pelo menos você não vai ficar me enchendo o saco falando sobre o quanto o Potter te irrita nunca mais, né? – Ela riu, afastando-se. – Agora você vai me contar como ele beija, ouviu?!

Ela havia falado mais alto do que devia, mas era proposital. Várias cabeças se viraram, para olhar a cena – que praticamente era impossível de se acontecer – de Draco Malfoy corar, mas Harry Potter ganhava em tons de vermelho.

Virando-se, Pansy comentou com Hermione:

- Espero que depois disso, eu não precise os ajudar no próximo passo. Sabe como é, não gostaria de ver algo mais que o necessário.

A grifinória engasgou-se com o suco de abóbora, rindo descontroladamente.

* * *

Yaaay! 31 de Julho *------* Feliz aniversário tia Jota! Feliz aniversário Harry!

//paray. u.u

Entoa, éééé... fic veio do nada, escrevi e agora tá aí. :D é, issoae. (?)' agora tenho que parar de ser random e me concentrar em noa bater no meu pc... e encontrar músicas novas... é. Q /ninguémquersaberu.u

Reviews?


End file.
